


Kogarashi

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Haiku, Introspection, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Il pozzo Mangiaossa è chiuso da ormai due anni e il passaggio che conduce all'epoca di Kagome, è bloccato. Dopo tanto tempo senza di lei, il mezzo demone Inuyasha si ritrova ancora in bilico tra il sollievo per averla salvata e la mancanza bruciante che sente della sua amata Kagome.La storia partecipa alla “Challenge delle Parole Quasi intraducibili” di Soly Dea sul forum di Efp.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha





	Kogarashi

_Gelido vento  
s’incastra tra le foglie:  
la nostalgia_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E sul finire dell’autunno, il mezzo demone Inuyasha si rese conto che erano trascorsi due anni dalla fine di Naraku. Due anni dalla distruzione della sfera dei quattro spiriti e da quando Kagome era tornata nel suo mondo, al di là del pozzo Mangiaossa. Due anni che non la vedeva, che non annusava l’aria nella speranza di percepire quel suo delizioso profumo fruttato e anche un po’ dolce, invadergli le narici. Due anni che, stupidamente, gli erano sembrati eterni. Due anni che soffriva dietro ai silenzi, nel suo negare d’avere dei problemi, nel cercare la solitudine. Nell’evitare lo sguardo saggio della vecchia Kaede o quello consapevole della giovane Rin, già fastidiosamente esperta in quanto a sentimenti. Due anni che tentava d’immaginarsi cosa potesse star facendo Kagome dall’altra parte del pozzo. “ _Starà pensando a me?”_ si domandava spesso, salvo poi scacciare quei ridicoli pensieri dalla mente. Se pensava a lui, allora era davvero una stupida. Kagome doveva dimenticarlo e vivere felice nella sua stranissima epoca. E, per quanto doloroso, era ciò che Inuyasha desiderava. Di certo ricordava ancora la sensazione di sollievo che aveva provato dopo esser tornato da solo in epoca Sengoku. Sollievo già, perché Kagome non sarebbe più stata in pericolo e avrebbe vissuto circondata da persone che l’amavano e che si sarebbero prese cura di lei. Non avrebbe potuto desiderare niente di meglio e gli era bastato, in effetti. Tuttora l’idea gli scaldava il cuore di un piacevole tepore. Eppure… Eppure la mancanza fiaccava le sue giornate e la nostalgia delle volte lo soffocava, l’aveva percepita ogni giorno sulla pelle e dentro lo stomaco ed era pungente al pari della lama di una spada che fendeva le carni. Era una sensazione d’orribile solitudine con la quale ormai conviveva e che non se ne sarebbe andata tanto presto. Una sensazione che lo avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della sua vita di mezzo demone.

_«Inuyasha.»_

  
Stava passeggiando nella foresta, nei dintorni del pozzo Mangiaossa. Era andato a controllare che non si fosse riaperto, cosa che faceva puntualmente ogni tre giorni, con quella sua costanza ferrea che probabilmente chiunque avrebbe ritenuto cieca ottusità. Quando, tra gli alberi, gli era sembrato di sentire il suo nome, pronunciato appena. Quasi sussurrato. Poi, una risata dolce e delicata. Era lei, era Kagome, pensò voltandosi con uno scatto impetuoso, quasi furioso. Un sorriso gli era spuntato sul volto perennemente corrucciato ed era ampio e sincero, onesto come mai lo era stato in quei dannatissimi due anni. Un sorriso che si spense in un mare di delusione non appena si rese conto che non c’era proprio nessuno dietro di lui. Nessun odore particolare, nessuna traccia di lei. Ere solo. Soltanto un refolo di vento più freddo, il primo di quell’anno, ad agitare le chiome rinsecchite degli alberi. E poi un altro soffio, ma questa volta più intenso. L’inverno era arrivato, pensò prima di avviarsi verso il villaggio, Miroku e Sango aveva bisogno di lui e a loro doveva pensare. Kagome ormai apparteneva al passato.  


_«Kagome.»_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Per me è la primissima volta in questa sezione ed è un esperimento, in quanto non so bene come muovermi con questi personaggi (per quanto io conosca bene anime e manga). La storia è molto semplice, come vedete, ma è composta da due parti. La prima è l’haiku che la introduce mentre la seconda, decisamente più corposa, è incentrata su Inuyasha.
> 
> La storia partecipa alla “Challenge delle Parole Quasi intraducibili” di Soly Dea sul forum di Efp. La parola che ho scelto è Kogarashi, il cui significato è: il primo soffio di vento che annuncia l’inverno, che ha ispirato sia il titolo sia la storia.  
> Grazie a chiunque leggerà, ne approfitto per augurare a tutti un Buon Natale.


End file.
